The World Falls Away
by bumblebeecas
Summary: Pastor-in-training Samuel Murphy is kidnapped by a man from his past he never thought would catch up with him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night. The windows raddled in their frames and the trees shook violently against the houses scattered around the landscape like a game of dice that had landed where gravity had chosen them to land.

There was a boy of around ten, ten and a half if you were to ask him yourself, who sat by the window, waiting for his father to return.

It had been three weeks since young Sam Winchester had seen his father. He had since been in the care of his older brother, who was out on some errand that Sam had no knowledge about. It had been a boring couple of weeks that revolved around school and homework and whatever crappy program was on the television.

Sam was no stranger to staying in motel rooms for weeks on end, but he really wished his father would come pick him and his brother, Dean, up soon.

The motel room door banged open, making Sam turn his head in hopes it was his dad.

It was Dean, a paper bag balancing in his arms.

"What's that?" Sam asked, his head cocking slightly like a cat.

"Mind your damn business," replied Dean, shoving the door closed with his foot.

Sam sighed. His brother had been getting cabin fever ever since their father had left and when Dean was angry he took it out on other people. Unfortunately for Sam, he was the only one ever around Dean fir an extended period of time.

"Sorry I asked," Sam replied, rolling his eyes as he did so and grabbing the latest book he was reading, _The Hobbit_.

"Don't fucking start, Sam," Dean cursed, his eyes drilling viscous holes into the youngest Winchester's skull.

Sam said nothing, he just stole glances from his book to his brother, who was unpacking groceries.

After a few minutes had passed, Sam spoke.

"What's for dinner?"

Before he could react, there was a knife in his shoulder.

**WwWwWw**

When John Winchester came back from his werewolf hunt, wet and tired, he was met with his youngest son struggling against his oldest, who had him pinned to the floor.

Sam had a pocket knife with the initials _D.W._ carved into the handle lodged in his right shoulder. He struggled against Dean, who was punching him.

John quickly sprung to action, leaving his duffel bag by the door as he ripped Dean off of Sam, who was now a mess of red, his eye beginning to blacken.

"Dean, what the _hell_ is wrong with you?" John shouted, throwing him aside to tend to Sam.

The eldest Winchester child said nothing, just watched from the corner with a twisted look in his green eyes, his mouth in a grin that made John uncomfortable.

Something was wrong with Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Eight years later...

The leaves blew around the small Minnesota town like tiny slips of paper all containing notes written to Mother Nature herself. It was a cool fall day, the residents of Blue Earth choosing to wear sightly thicker jackets if they dared venture out.

The high school had just let out for the day and a boy of eighteen was beginning his walk home, his backpack heavy and his step light. His burnt orange jacket laid over his plaid flannel and a plain black T-shirt. His jeans were a bit short in the legs since his recent growth spurt and his black Converse were scuffed and worn, but nevertheless loved.

The teenager was Sam Murphy.

It had been a long time since he went by the surname _Winchester_ and had since been changed ever since what happened when he was ten. He didn't remember much, if any, of the event that took place. Doctors chalked that up to trauma, but John Winchester was glad for it, whatever they wanted to call it. After he had found his oldest son going crazy on his youngest, he had separated them. He had known how much Sam had wanted a normal life, so it seemed to be for the best that he sent him to live with an old friend by the name of Jim Murphy.

Jim was a pastor in Minnesota who had happily taken in the young Sam Winchester, knife scar and all. It had been just the two of them for the past eight years. Sam attended church every Wednesday and Sunday, was a youth group leader, helped around the church everywhere he could, and went overseas during spring breaks with Jim on missionary trips. He was honor roll, a straight-A student, and well-liked. Sam was the chess club president and the captain of the debate team. Just last week he had received his acceptance letter from Stanford University where he would major in religious studies. He was already a pastor-in-training and was excited to get a degree so one day he would run the church as Jim had.

Everything in Sam's life was perfect.

**WwWwWw**

"Hey, Jim," Sam said, entering the warm house. He kicked his shoes off at the door and removed his jacket, hanging it up on the hook in the mudroom.

"Hello, Samuel. How was school?" Pastor Jim asked from the kitchen, having to shout a bit to be heard over the heater.

"It was alright. I got a B+ on the math test," Sam admitted, making his way into the kitchen to meet Jim.

"Hey, that's pretty good! You struggle in calculus!"

Sam nodded in agreement and shifted the weight of his backpack, looking to see what Jim was cooking.

"Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours," Jim replied as if he read Sam's mind. "You can start on your homework and then take Bones for a walk."

"Sounds good," Sam said, whistling for the aforementioned dog to follow him into his room to "help" with psychology homework.

"He better stay off the bed," Jim said in a jokingly-threatening manor.

"The good doctor always stays off the bed," Sam replied in mock-hurtness.

The door closed behind Sam and Bones immediately climbed onto Sam's made bed, the golden retriever's head resting against Sam's pillow. Sam laid his hand on top of the dog's head, petting him softly.

"I don't want to do my work," he said.

Sam had no idea that right outside his window he was being watched.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam closed the textbook in a rather accomplished manner. That great feeling one gets when finally finishing a homework assignment rushed over him. He stood from the neatly made bed and returned his books to his bag so he wouldn't forget them the next day.

"Hey, Bones. Ready for a walk?" Sam asked the dog who laid his head on Sam's pillow. The dog's head immediately perked up at the mention of the W-word.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Sam laughed, opening the bedroom door to let the now-excited dog out.

"Hey, I'm taking Bones for a walk. Finished my homework," Sam called to the pastor.

"Alright, be home in ten, dinner's almost ready!" he called back.

Sam nodded as he attached the leash to Bones' collar which was difficult since the dog was so excited he wouldn't hold still. He pulled his coat back on and slid into his already tied shoes, leaving the house for the last time.

**WwWwWw**

There was a lovely trail in the woods that Sam liked to walk during any season. The trees made a sort of archway for travelers and Sam felt as if he was on a sort of Lord of the Rings journey anytime he passed under the midwestern sky.

Bones was happily running ahead of Sam to sniff every log and moss patch available. Sam was paying more attention to the sky and the trees that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Hye," someone said behind him, causing Sam to jump and almost let go of Bone's leash.

"Oh, geez! I'm sorry! You scared me!" Sam said as he turned to look at the stranger.

The mab was dressed in almost all black. He had greenish eyes and short, light brown hair. His hands were tucked into his pockets and he was a bit taller than Sam.

"It's alright. I'm new here, just wondering which way to the main road. Left my car there," the man admitted, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, yeah. Um, go back to the turn and just follow it to the right. Should be easy," Sam said, feeling off about the whole encounter. Something seemed familiar about the man and he just couldn't place it.

The man looked a little lost at Sam's explanation of directions.

"Um, this sounds lame, but could you just show me? I'm terrible with directions."

Sam thought for a minute. He had to get home. Jim didn't like it when he was late for dinner and besides, he didn't know this man. But, wouldn't it be a good thing to help someone find their way? Jim wouldn't mind if he was a few minutes late because he was helping someone in need. And it was a thing pastors did. God must have guided this stranger Sam's way to test him and see if he was meant to later spread the word of God.

"Yeah, just follow me!" Sam finally said.

The stranger smiled. "Great, thank you so much!"

"No problem," Sam said as he led the way to the main road.

The man simply followed, not saying much. Sam could feel his eyes on his back and tried not to think about how this was probably a bad idea. But, it was a small town and nothing bad ever happened in small towns. Why should he be so worried?

The trio continued to walk until they reached the clearing where the main road was visible. Sam could see a bit of an old back car. It wasn't until he was standing about five feet from it that he noticed the brand.

"Nice car," Sam said, looking at it closely. A Chevrolet Impala. Something seemed awfully familiar about that car. It was the same feeling Sam got when he first saw the man.

"Okay," Sam said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "There's your car. I should be heading back now."

"Oh, I don't know about that, _Sam_," the strange man said, a glint of something evil in his eyes.

"H-how do you k-know my name?" Sam asked, backing up.

"Why shouldn't I? I haven't forgotten. Unlike you."

Sam tried to run but the man grabbed him, his reflexes better than Sam's. A needle that had been in his pocket this whole time shot into Sam's neck, making the younger man go limp. Sam dropped the leash and Bones ran off. The stranger didn't notice.

He was too busy shoving Sam's unconscious body into the trunk.

"Home at last, little brother," Dean Winchester said as he closed the lid.


End file.
